1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for setting various photographic data, and more particularly it relates to a camera with such a device with which the data is set by key operation.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Cameras have been known heretofore which are provided with a photographic data-setting device with a key input system. In such cameras, wherein input keys are externally exposed at a particular location, it has been likely to occur that the keys are inadvertently operated and data is incorrectly set due to operation of wrong keys. To avoid such erroneous setting, a setting device for a camera disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,849, is arranged to enable setting of photographic data when both an input-setting key and a safety button are simultaneously operated. However, the disclosed setting device requires simultaneous operation of the two operating members and is unfavourable with respect to convenience of its operation.
Additionally, the camera disclosed in the above-mentioned U.S. patent is provided with an indicating device for the indication of photographic data which is located on a flat surface of the camera upper cover that is generally normal to the plane of the film loaded in the camera. When the user observes the indication of the indicating device, he or she will obliquely view the flat surface of the camera upper cover and accordingly the indication of the flat-type indicating device. The flat-type indicating device generally has its indicator portion covered with a protective transparent covering member, e.g., of glass, acrylic resin, or the like, which reflects the incident light at its surface and makes it difficult for the user to observe the indication, especially when he or she views it obliquely. Accordingly, to see the indication clearly, the user must tip the camera towards him or her so that his or her sight perpendicularly falls on (or strikes) the indicator plane of the indicating device. Hence, the prior art device is inconvenient with respect to seeing of the indication.